Considerable effort was devoted to the study of the trapping of random walks. These are important as models of energy transfer in molecules. Numerical techniques have been developed for calculating survival probabilities and other parameters that characterize diffusive motion of a random walk in a field of traps. This theory has applications to the kinetics of chemical reactions in solution.